Grom Höllschrei
Für die alternative Zeitlinie aus World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor siehe: Grommash Höllschrei (Draenor) |Geschlecht =männlich |Klasse = Klingenmeister |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe = |Titel = |Zugehörigkeit =Kriegshymnenclan |Fraktion = Horde |Gesinnung = Freundlich Feindlich |Herkunft =Nagrand |Zone = |Gebiet =Scherbenwelt |Status =tot }} Grommash Höllschrei (orcisch: „Herz des Riesen“) war der Häuptling des Kriegshymnenclan, Mentor, Berater und geistiger „Bruder“ von Thrall sowie der Vater von Garrosh Höllschrei. Er war der erste der das Blut von Mannoroth trank und sich und seinen Clan verdarb, aber auch jener der die Orcs vom Blutrausch erlöste indem er den Grubenlord tötete, das aber mit seinem Leben bezahlte. Geschichte Für einen Häuptling ist Grommash recht jung, im selben Alter etwa wie Durotan und Orgrim. Der vorherige Häuptling des Kriegshymnenclans starb unter seltsamen Umständen, was die Annahme erweckt, dass Grommash seinen Vorgänger getötet und seinen Posten übernommen hat. Herren des Krieges In seiner Unnachgiebigkeit drangen Grommash Höllschrei und sein Kriegshymnenclan immer tiefer in das Gebiet der Oger vor. Da es dem wilden Krieger an Beherrschung mangelte, wurden sie schlussendlich brutal geschlagen. Zu den zahlreichen Opfern des Kampfs gehörte auch Groms Gefährtin Druka. Sie verlangte von ihrem Gemahl den Kriegertod, doch wandte sich dieser enttäuscht ab, es fehlte ihr in seinen Augen an Beharrlichkeit. Also ließ er sie sterbend zurück. Später führt Grom einen erneuten Schlag tief ins Ogerreich. Doch dieses Mal wird er gefangengenommen und an einen Baum gekettet. Ein Ogerlord wirft ihm die Köpfe seiner besten Krieger vor die Füße. Von Tag zu Tag kommt der Ogerlord zum Baum und will von Grommash hören, dass er aufgeben will. Eines Tages ist der Orc ausgehungert, und der Ogerlord will von ihm hören, dass er am Ende sei und ihn dafür von seinem Leid erlösen. Doch dabei kommt er Grommashs Gesicht zu nahe und der Orc beißt ihn zu Tode. Nachdem er den Kadaver seines Feindes gefressen hat, sammelt sich der Kriegshymnenclan erneut um Grommash. Krieg gegen die Draenei Alsbald Ner'zhul die Häuptlinge zu einem Gipfeltreffen am Oshu'gun rief, verkündete dieser, dass die Draenei, ein Volk, das schon lange mit ihnen auf Draenor lebte, zum Krieg und der Auslöschung der Orcs mobil mache. Die Orcs müssten sich verbünden und ihrem Untergang entschlossen entgegen treten. Grom Höllschrei und seine Krieger waren dabei und fochten manche Schlacht. Dann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem die Schamanen ihre Macht verloren und Gul'dan Ner'zhuls Platz als Oberhaupt des Schattenmondclans einnahm. Was keiner wusste: der machthungrige Orc hatte sich mit dem Dämonen Kil'jaeden verbündet, welchem sehr viel daran lag die Draenei abzuschlachten, und beide wollten das Volk der Orcs zu Mördern und Schlächtern machen. Gul'dan bildete die Schamanen zu Hexenmeistern aus und formte die nomadischen Clans zur orcischen Horde. Mit dem Blut des Dämonen Mannoroth wollten sie die Orcs zu ihren Sklaven machen. Gul'dan verkaufte den Orcs das Blut als Waffe gegen die Draenei. Aus dem „Kelch der Einheit“ getrunken sollten die Krieger große Macht erhalten. Grom Höllschrei und sein Kriegshymnenclan tranken das Blut als erstes. Ihre Augen begannen furchterregend dämonisch rot zu leuchten, ihre Muskelpakete schwollen an und ihre braune Haut färbte sich grün. Bis auf Orgrim Schicksalshammer und dem Frostwolfclan trank jeder Orc vom Kelch. Dann fielen sie über die Stadt Shattrath her. Während der Belagerung kämpfte Grom gegen einen Draenei namens Nobundo… Nach ihrem Sieg gingen die Orcs davon aus, dass sie die Draenei ausgelöscht hätten. Deshalb verließ Kil'jaden die Orcs, und hoffte, dass sie sich selbst gegenseitig abschlachten werden, was teilweise stimmte. Ohne gemeinsamen Feind bekämpften sich die Clans nun gegenseitig und Grom Höllschrei gehörte zu jenen, die oft andere überfielen. Um seinen an den roten Pocken erkrankten Sohn Garrosh Höllschrei schien er sich nicht besonders zu kümmern. Wacht auf Draenor Gul'dan hatte eine Lösung für die Probleme der Orcs gefunden: gemeinsam mit dem Magier Medivh hatte er das dunkle Portal erschaffen. Die Horde sollte es durchqueren und Azeroth erobern. Das dortige Land sollte die Orcs ernähren da Draenor durch die Magie der Hexenmeister im Sterben lag. Gul'dan kam auf Grom Höllschrei zu. Er sollte auf Draenor bleiben und die Interessen der Horde dort wahren. Jahre später musste er beobachten, wie Reste einer panisch fliehenden Horde durch ein sich schließendes Portal nach Draenor eilte. Sie waren von der Allianz von Lordaeron geschlagen worden. Durch das dunkle Portal Lange sah es für die Orcs auf Draenor schlecht aus. Ner'zhul aber war zurückgekehrt und bat der Horde wieder Hoffnung und hatte einen Auftrag für Grom Höllschrei. Er sollte sich den Schädel des Gul'dan von den Knochenmalmern holen, denn dieser würde für seinen Plan benötigt. Grom gehorchte. Er tötete Hurkan Schädelspalter und erfüllte damit seine Mission. Als sich das Portal wieder öffnete sollte er gemeinsam mit Kilrogg Totauge vom Clan des blutenden Auges die Allianz ablenken damit Agenten der Horde mächtige magische Artefakte in ganz Azeroth sichern konnten. Dann hatten sie in den Augen Ner'zhuls ihren Sinn erfüllt. Er wollte Sie opfern, damit die Allianz nicht nach Draenor gelangen kann aber Grom tötet Ner'zhuls Diener, der das Portal sprengen wollte und setzt sich in die Wildnis ab. Er war wütend und voller Trauer als er die Explosion Draenors vernahm, denn nun glaubte er das Garrosh tot ist. Exil in Lordaeron Der Kriegshymnenclan zog in die Berge Lordaerons, immer verfolgt von den Menschen der Allianz. Dem Clan ging es nicht gut, sie litten Hunger, der Blutfluch setzte ihnen zu und Kinder werden keine mehr geboren. Bis ein junger Orc mit blauen Augen den Clan aufspürte. Er stellte sich als Thrall vor und wollte seinen Clan, den Frostwolfclan finden. Er kannte die Kultur seines Volkes nicht, denn er wurde von Menschen aufgezogen. Grom unterrichtete ihn in der Sprache und dem Erbe seines Volkes, auch vom Schandmal, dem Blutfluch. Thrall blieb einige Zeit, lernte und half wo er nur konnte, doch er sehnte sich danach seinen Clan zu finden, den nun wollte er sein Volk aus den Internierungslager der Menschen retten. Grom Höllschrei informierte den rastlosen Orgrim Schicksalshammer von diesem jungen und feurigen Orc, der ihm wieder Hoffnung gemacht hat, denn Grom wollte jetzt dasselbe, und Orgrim wollte diesen Orc nun kennenlernen. Es vergingen Winter und Frühling bis Grom wieder von Orgrim und Thrall hört. Dieser war tatsächlich der Sohn von Durotan. Thrall hat die verlorene Kunst der Schamanen von Drek'thar erlernt und seinen Clan ermutigt für ihr Volk zu kämpfen. Orgrim Schicksalshammer hat wieder das Kommando über die freien Orcs übernommen und Thall zu seinem Stellvertreter gemacht. Sie hatten einen Plan: Thrall wollte sich gefangen nehmen und sollte dann seine neuen Fähigkeiten nutzen um die Gefangenen aus ihrer Lethargie zu wecken und zum Aufstand gegen die Aufseher anzustacheln. Von außen griffen Groms und Orgrims Krieger an. Das funktionierte sehr gut, die Horde war fast wieder bei alter Stärke, bis es zu einem Zwischenfall vor einem Internierungslager im Arathihochland kam. Orgrim war schwer verwundet und im Sterben liegend ernannte er Thrall zum neuen Kriegshäuptling. Grom und Drek'Thar animieren ihn dazu, den Titel anzunehmen. Sie erobern das letzte Lager in Durnholde und teilten den gefangenen Menschen mit, dass sie die Allianzherrscher informieren wollen, dass sie keinen Krieg mehr wünschen. thumb|302x302px Marsch durch Kalimdor Grom Höllschrei ist unvorsichtig, er wird doch noch in ein Internierungslager gesteckt, bis Thrall und die Horde ihn retten. Der Kriegshäuptling erzählt ihm von einer Vision und dass sein Volk nach Kalimdor segeln muss. Sie haben Glück, das Lager verfügt über einen Hafen samt Schiffen. Sie segeln los. Während Thrall auf den Dunkelspeerinseln und später weit vom Kriegshymnenclan entfernt landet, kämpft Grom Höllschrei bereits wieder gegen Menschen. Auch diese haben eine Expedition begonnen, die von Jaina Prachtmeer geführt wird, das lässt er auch Thrall wissen. Grom informiert Thrall, dass Dämonen nahe sind. Die Brennende Legion hat Lordaeron bereits verwüstet und greift nun nach Kalimdor. Thrall will davon nichts hören und schickt Grom in die Wälder des Eschentals, um dort eine Siedlung für die Orcs zu bauen. Thrall selbst sucht Rat bei einem Orakel im Steinkrallengebirge. Im Eschental treffen die Orcs des Kriegshymnenclans auf einen würdigen Gegner in den Nachtelfen. Grom erkennt, dass diese den Hochelfen von Quel'thalas ähneln, aber viel wilder kämpfen und viel größer sind. Ihr Gott Cenarius hat keine großen Probleme damit, ganze Trupps der Orcs zu vernichten. Doch die Hexendoktoren haben eine Quelle unglaublicher Macht entdeckt, die aber von Furbolgs und Satyrn bewacht wird. Grom vernichtet diese Feinde und erobert das Wasser. Er will es trinken, doch die Priester warnen ihn. Grom meint, dass er schon verflucht sei und tappt erneut in Mannoroths Falle, denn dieser hat das Wasser verflucht, damit die Orcs Cenarius vernichten. Grom und sein Kriegshymnenclan trinken das Wasser. Als feuerrote Höllenorcs besiegen sie den Waldgott samt Nachtelfen. Nach ihrem Sieg begrüßt Mannoroth die Höllenorks in der Legion, Grom meint, dass sie frei seien, doch der Grubenlord erwidert, dass er samt Gefolge immer sein Eigentum war. Tod Das Orakel gibt sich Thrall als Wächter Medivh zu erkennen. Er erzählt ihm und Jaina von der Invasion der brennenden Legion und was diese mit Grom Höllschrei getan hat. Menschen und orcs verbünden sich und greifen den Kriegshymnenclan an. Thrall steht Grom gegenüber und konfrontiert ihn mit seinem Verrat. Grom erwidert, dass dies das Schicksal der Orcs sei und dass die Häuptlinge einst willig das Blut getrunken hätten. Thrall ist erzürnt und nimmt Grom gefangen. Schamanen und Priester reinigen den Orc und seinen Clan. Grom empfindet große Scham und will die Schande wieder gutmachen: Er zeigt Thrall, wo er Mannoroth finden kann. Gemeinsam ziehen sie gegen den Dämonen. Dieser überwältigt Thrall, doch Grom kann ihm den vernichtenden Schlag versetzen. Dennoch verletzt ihn die von Mannoroth freigesetzte Energie tödlich. Sekunden vor Höllschreis Tod erlöscht das dämonische rote Feuer in seinen Augen. Während der große Krieger vermutlich verbrannt wird, nimmt Thrall dessen legendäre Axt Blutschrei an sich. Im Eschental wird an der Stelle seines Sieges ein Denkmal errichtet. Sein Erbe und Bedeutung für die Horde Grom Höllschrei gilt unter den Orcs als großer Held und mächtiger Klingenmeister. Für Thrall war er enger Freund und Mentor. Er hat große Schlachten heldenhaft geschlagen und sein Kriegsschrei war unter den Clans und der Allianz bekannt wie gefürchtet. Nach ihrem Sieg errichten die orcs die Stadt Orgrimmar. Thrall tauft seine Festung nach Grom, Festung Grommash. Auf einem toten Baum nahe der Feste stellt er die Schuldplatten und den Schädel Mannoroths als Trophäe und Mahnmal gleichermaßen auf. Denn Grom war kein reiner Held, da er der Erste war, der Dämonenblut trank und ein zweites Mal nicht widerstehen konnte – er brachte und heilte den Dämonenfluch. Das erschwert die Diplomatie zwischen Orcs und Nachtelfen. Denn Grom hat Korruption in die heiligen Wälder gebracht und den Waldgott Cenarius getötet. Sein Kriegshymnenclan holzt noch immer die Wälder ab. Sein Sohn Garrosh und andere Orcs werten sein Erbe als rein positiv: Grom war in ihren Augen ein stolzer, ehrvoller Krieger, der die Horde vor ihren angeblichen wie wahren Feinden geschützt hat. Als Thrall ihn offen vor Garrosh kritisiert, kommt es sogar zum Mak'gora, da den Sohn die Wahrheit über seinen Vater so schmerzt. Nachdem er zum Kriegshäuptling geworden ist, verlegt Garrosh die Festung in Orgrimmars Mitte. Er macht den Tod Mannoroths zu seinem eigenen Triumph: Der Schädel ruht über seinem Thron und dessen Hauer ruhen auf Garroshs Schulterpanzerung. Erscheinung Grom Höllschrei erscheint Thrall und Durotan zunächst lang und schlaksig. Doch die diese Figur geht verloren, als er das Blut Mannoroths gleich zweimal trinkt. Schon als unkorrumpierter Orc ist er muskulös, doch der Dämonenfluch machte ihn deutlich kräftiger. Nach dem zweiten Mal, als Höllenorc gleicht er einem muskulösen wie schnellen Monster, imstande, Mannoroth zu verletzen, was sonst keinem gelungen wäre. Bekannt sind unter anderem sein schwarzgefärbter Unterkiefer und die zahlreichen Tätowierungen. Persönlichkeit Grom Höllschrei ist ein geborener Krieger. Als solcher ist er ruppig und hart. Er ist stolz auf seine eigenen Leistungen und stolz auf die Leistungen seines Volkes und seines Clans. Dennoch hat er keine Probleme damit, sich anderen unterzuordnen. Er respektiert die kämpferischen Leistungen seiner Feinde und hat daher keine Schwierigkeiten, ihnen den Tod zu bereiten, den sie verdienen. Grom sind die orcischen Traditionen sehr wichtig. Obwohl normalerweise eher ruhig, gerät er schnell in Rage. Grom spricht in einem gutturalen Ton mit einer tiefen Stimme, die gewöhnt ist Befehle zu geben.Obwohl er schnell und wild kämpft, behält er dabei immer die Kontrolle. Kampf Höllschrei ist der Krieger schlechthin: Er stürzt sich wild und entschlossen in den Kampf. Auf dem Schlachtfeld sucht er sich den Ort, wo am dichtesten gekämpft wird. Auch in Rage behält er den Verstand, er tötet zuerst feindliche Magier und Heiler. Hat er diese beseitigt, sucht er ebenbürtige Nahkämpfer und greift sie mit all seinen Fähigkeiten an. Darunter entfacht er etwa mit Hilfe seiner legendären Klinge Blutschrei einen Wirbelsturm. Blutschrei Blutschrei ist Groms berühmte Zweihandaxt. Es ist ein Erbstück der Familie Höllschrei, schon sein Vater Golmash hat sie geschwungen. Nach Groms Tod wurde sie von Thrall verwahrt und an Garrosh gegeben. Als sich dieser der Macht des Herzens von Y'Shaarj hingibt lässt er sie für die Waffe Xal'atoth, einer mit Y'Shaarjs Macht erfüllte Kopie Blutschreis zurück. Jaina Prachtmeer und Lor'themar Theron haben Blutschrei zuletzt gesehen. Durch seine spezielle Schneidenform erzeugt die Axt einen schrecklichen Gesang wenn sie geschwungen wird. Warlords of Draenor Durch Garroshs Einfluss auf die Zeitlinie entsteht eine alternative Zeitlinie. Dort haben die Orcs nie Dämonenblut getrunken und sind zu einer dominanten Partei auf Draenor aufgestiegen. Mit modernster Technologie haben sie eine Eiserne Horde geformt, die um die Herrschaft über Draenor kämpft. Ihr Kriegshäuptling ist Grommash. Klan: Kriegshymnenklan Territorium: Nagrand (Draenor) Grommash Höllschreis stolze und wilde Stimme spricht bevorzugt in der Sprache klirrender Äxte. Sein Kriegshymnenklan ist eine nomadische Gruppe von Meisterschützen und furchtlosen Wolfsreitern, die mit Vorliebe in der Vorhut der Eisernen Horde zu finden sind, wo sie die Länder und Häuser ihrer Feinde in Schutt und Asche legen. Kategorie:Horde-NPC Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Klingenmeister